1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a pouch type battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells are used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, and camcorders. High power batteries that use many battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are used as power sources for electric scooters, and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes. Specifically, a pouch type battery includes an electrode assembly having a separator as an insulator disposed between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, and a thin flexible pouch that accommodates the electrode assembly. Here, the pouch accommodates an inner space formed by adhering its edges to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.